


inseparable

by tofusquish



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, bday present for a special someone :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: Usually, cats and dogs don't get along but is that the case with hybrids? Somehow, a mischevious kitten hybrid and an energetic puppy hybrid find a bond that makes them inseparable.





	inseparable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvpchani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/gifts).



> late birthday present for my fave marie (mvpchani) ily!

“Hey! It’s your shifts in the cafe soon- Stop running around with the toys!” The hybrid adoption centre manager Jisung yelled as he chased the gleeful puppy hybrid carrying armfuls of stuffed animals. With all the running, all the manager could see was the flash of white fur peeking out from Daniel’s blonde hair and the fluffy tail wagging behind. As Jisung used his last bit of energy, Daniel threw a stuffed giraffe to his trusty cat partner Seongwu who was lounging on the side amused by the whole scene. The tuxedo cat was unseen by Jisung so he casually started playing around with the giraffe while Daniel gave in. Jisung was panting catching as many stuffed animals as he could when the kitten hybrid threw them over and muttered about the playful hybrids while Daniel launched himself on Seongwu. 

 

“Nielie I’ve got our ride to the cafe,” Seongwu announced playfully catching Jisung’s attention. Groaning, Jisung caught the two fitting their big bodies on the poor small giraffe as if they were riding it. 

 

“Seriously you two- I never have to go to the gym because of you,” he complained again as the hybrids fell off the toy with bursts of laughter. Jisung swatted them both lightly with the giraffe’s head then yelled that their shift was in a few minutes. Even though he was supposed to be storming out, Jisung peeked behind to check if the two hybrids were getting ready for work yet. Relieved, he saw they both got up clinging to each other's sides as usual. 

 

_ I never thought a cat and a dog could get along so well. _

 

\---

 

Seongwu was at the adoption centre first between the two hybrids blending easily with the kittens. He was quite mischievous playing pranks on the centre’s workers but always playing off innocently. Sometimes, he just like to lay around with the other kittens. In general, he was satisfied with the lifestyle but other times...he just got bored. It seemed everyone’s laugh was fake when he sprung a new joke or no other hybrid would pitch in again to help his pranks. Plus, he was starting to get judgy looks from the other kittens as he started interacting with the puppies. 

 

“There’s nothing wrongs with dogs but they’re still upfront sometimes,” Sungwoon one of the other kitten hybrids commented one day. Seongwu shrugged a bit nibbling his food while eyeing some puppy hybrids wrestling. Although Seongwu wasn’t the type for physical activity, he still thought it was charming that puppy hybrids always had such exciting things to do. He longed for a puppy best friend. 

 

His answer came within two months of his stay at the centre. Looking back and forth at everything with his ears springing up, the big samoyed puppy Kang Daniel arrived already asking a million questions to Jisung. 

 

“Woah you guys have a cafe to work at! Woah you have a plushie room!” Daniel’s excited exclaims could be heard throughout the rooms perking the interest of Seongwu peeked out of his bedroom. He watched as Jisung led Daniel into his bedroom already hearing the footsteps of the puppy hybrid running around the room. Chuckling to himself, Seongwu just curled up on the bed deciding that he had to introduce himself to the new puppy later. 

 

It was in the cafe when Seongwu met Daniel face to face. Cheerfully, Daniel adjusted the little bow for his uniform. Seongwu volunteered to teach the puppy, which caused him to get many gasps and glares, the ways of serving the potential owners. Satisfied that Jisung picked him out of the volunteers to teach Daniel, Seongwu got a good look over the puppy. One thing that surprised the tuxedo cat was the puppy’s physical. For such a large stature, Seongwu couldn’t imagine such a smiley enthusiastic hybrid. 

 

“Your ears are pretty!” Daniel snapped Seongwu out of his daze of staring over his body making Seongwu hold the tray on his side other hand on his hip sassily. 

 

“I get that a lot,” he started glancing at Daniel who held in a laugh, “Now the important part about being a server isn’t actually being a server. It is about appealing to the customer. Making yourself presentable and desirable is the key so the customer is interested in you. However, make sure you’re interested in them too!” Nodding from all the advice, Daniel eagerly took notes that Seongwu wasn’t sure the other could comprehend by how fast he was writing them. Nonetheless, Seongwu began going over the actual server procedure and menu as a customer strolled in. 

 

“Ready for this?” Seongwu asked while glancing at the handsome customer sitting at a table. Picking up a menu and wagging his tail ten times faster than he did before, Daniel nodded and scurried off to the table with Seongwu laughing when his apron slipped onto the floor. Seeing the puppy’s eagerness and clumsiness, Seongwu knew he was going to click with the big puppy. 

 

\---

 

As much as Seongwu was kind to the naive puppy, he couldn’t hold back his mischievous intentions. After figuring out Daniel’s habits which mostly involved sleep, Seongwu always found ways to sneak in pranks on the fluffy puppy. 

 

“What’s this?” Daniel asked one day as they sat in the cafe. It was their shift but it was a slow day due to the pouring rain outside. 

 

“Coffee,” Seongwu replied while avoiding the Daniel’s suspicious stare. It was the oldest tricks in the book but Seongwu decided to mix soy sauce and salt in the coffee to see his companion’s reaction. Taking a short sniff, Daniel made a face scrunching up his nose.

 

“I don’t want it,” Daniel declined bluntly making Seongwu pout pushing the cup closer to the puppy. 

 

“But I made it especially for you…It’s really good!” Seongwu tried to play on the heartstrings making his ears flatten sadly. Warily, Daniel reached for the cup but then crossed his arms puffing his cheeks. As much as he trusted Seongwu, he knew his nose smelled something fishy. 

 

“You drink it first.” 

 

“What?” Seongwu blinked tilting his head up to the puppy who nodded firmly using his chin to gesture for the tuxedo cat to take the first sip. “If it’s so good, you need to prove it.” 

 

“I already tried it earlier,” Seongwu defended himself pushing the cup further towards Daniel who pushed it right back. A small pushing war happened on the table and Daniel’s strength prevailed making Seongwu gulp while picking up the mug. His fingers started to sweat as they curled around the white handle and his eyes wavered between the questionable dark liquid and Daniel. Taking a leap of courage, Seongwu put the cup to his lips quickly tilting up hoping to suck in a minimal amount of ‘coffee’. However, the strong taste lingered on his tongue as he bravely swallowed giving Daniel a weak smile. Seongwu kept his strong front twitching his leg from the taste stuck on his tastebuds while the now curious puppy put the cup to his lips. Once the cup tilted up, Daniel spit the salt combination right back in the cup wiping the back of his hand on his lips whining while Seongwu burst out in laughter. Sticking out his tongue, Daniel whined wanting the feeling to leave his tongue looking back and forth before rushing outside in the rain. Gasping at the sudden movement, Seongwu watched as Daniel opened his mouth letting rain collect in his mouth to wash out the horrible taste. Bursting out into giggles again, Seongwu followed Daniel’s actions rushing out and holding his head up to collect raindroplets. While the two hybrids flushed out the taste, Daniel kicked a puddle at Seongwu who opened his mouth in shock getting a mixture of mud and water all over his ‘work clothers’. Holding his stomach, Daniel chuckled pointing at how wet Seongwu’s clothing and ears were. Not letting the puppy off the hook, Seongwu copied the action letting a water fight ensue. While the two played around, they didn’t notice a customer slip into the cafe. 

 

“Hey! You two! There’s a customer… You two are soaked! Get in now!” Jisung called while the hybrids were playing in the puddles. Looking down at their own clothes then eachother’s, the pair laughed rushing into Jisung’s warm towels and bowing to the customer for not attending to him. Jisung patted their butts telling them to wash up instead of working their shift calling in some other hybrids. 

 

“Hey want to shower together?” Daniel asked softly while Seongwu nodded in return. Clinging to Seongwu’s waist, the two hybrids made their way inside while Jisung and the handsome customer laughed at the cute behaviour of the cat and dog. 

 

\---

 

Like Seongwu, Daniel kept his personality traits applying them to his new cat companion. Daniel was amazed at how Seongwu was scared away from his energy and playfulness. Being one of the more energetic breeds, Daniel tended to tire out people easily making them push him away but in Seongwu’s case, no matter how tired he was, he put up with Daniel’s antics. 

 

Particularly, Daniel found Seongwu had a tendency to ruin things. Not ruin the mood but physically ruin things. For example, Seongwu wasn’t the best with the toys they played with. Daniel could barely count how many things Seongwu had broken. The cat’s sudden clumliness reminded the samoyed of his own always making him chuckle especially when Seongwu crashed Jisung’s new expensive drone into the wall. Not only was Seongwu bad with toys, he was worse at games. However, Daniel loved games whether they be sports or video games, he loved to play. 

 

“Hyung let’s play this game,” Daniel told the other one day dragging him over to a tv. Pressing his lips in a line, the kitten couldn’t deny the puppy’s request sitting himself in a bean bag as Daniel put in a game. Tossing him a controller, Daniel snuggled close wrapping his arms around Seongwu’s body. Blushing a bit at the closeness, Seongwu leaned back in comfort settling nicely in the hold. 

 

“I’ll teach you some tricks first so you won’t die so fast,” Daniel mumbled softly into Seongwu’s ear. 

 

“You have no faith in me,” Seongwu pouted in reply as Daniel let out a soft chuckle and nuzzled in the gloomy cat’s cheek. Once the game loaded, Daniel put his hand over Seongwu’s guiding him through a training course. His fingers lingered over Seongwu’s once the cat got the hang of at least one combo along with his button smashing. Setting up his own controller, Daniel put a two player mode on glancing at his cat friend who was nibbling on his bottom lip in anticipation. Raising his shoulders up once excitedly, the puppy started the game immediately swaying happily as the beginning sequence appeared on the screen. Once their characters were ready, Daniel completely forgot that Seongwu was still a beginner at the game. Starting in out with a few combos, the puppy waved his tail in anticipation as Seongwu’s health bar decreased already by half. 

 

“Hyung sneak in a hit now,” Daniel commented as he nudged Seongwu in the side with his elbow. Before the kitten could even reply, Daniel threw in another special attack for the kill. Laughing at the utter defeat, the puppy laid back as the cat pursed his lips in disappointment looking at the controller. 

 

“Niel...I forgot how to block,” Seongwu mumbled softly causing the samoyed to laugh even more pulling the tuxedo cat down to lay on his chest nuzzling his nose. 

 

“It’s the B button silly,” he replied as Seongwu huffed but still laid on Daniel’s chest whining as he wanted to play another round. Seongwu claimed he’d win the next round but for the next ten rounds Daniel won even breaking a record for winning so many times in a row. 

 

“I’m not playing anymore,” a frustrated Seongwu announced trying to get up but Daniel’s hold on his waist was too tight. 

 

“But this game is so fun! Let’s play another round,” Daniel teased tickling Seongwu’s sides in an attempt to get him to soften up. 

 

“It’s only fun when you’re  _ winning _ ,” Seongwu retorted trying to pry Daniel’s iron grip off his waist. However the puppy held tight waiting for Seongwu to finally agree to playing. 

 

“I’ll go easy on you I swear! I’ll play with one hand!” Daniel pleaded catching the interest of the grumpy cat. After considering the deal, Seongwu agreed picking up the controller again causing the ecstatic puppy to sit up again. However, the forgetful puppy once again let his competitiveness flare up and even with one hand behind his back, he still pressed his combos now defeating the poor kitten with half his health left. After his quick shout in happiness and another jab at Seongwu’s video game skills, Daniel glanced at Seongwu who pressed his lips in a line after smacking them gently putting the controller down. 

 

“Yeah...I’m not playing anymore-” He dashed off before Daniel could catch his heels hearing the puppy’s bright husky laughter as they ran around the centre. 

 

To this day, Seongwu never played that video game again. 

(Instead they opted for cuddling.)

 

\---

 

The pair were literally connected by the hip. Never leaving eachother’s side. However, being so close caused some complications with the goal for most hybrids in the centre: adoption. Despite Seongwu explaining that the main goal at the cafe was to attract people to adopt them, the two made it difficult. If one of the two were to be adopted, then the other must be adopted too. It was a packaged deal. Although the two didn’t outright say the condition to the potential customers. 

 

Between the two, Daniel was more popular for his bright smile which lit up whenever a customer came in. Seeing the various customers eye the big puppy, Seongwu would push himself between them waving his tail lightly asking if he could join. One particularly bulky customer was be slightly interested giving Seongwu’s head a pat but their full attention was on Daniel. He watched silently as Daniel got wholehearted pats and even got his ears massaged. Seongwu sensing the clear bias towards dogs in the customer’s eyes got gloomy but for Daniel’s sake pretend to be cheerful.  

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow!” the customer told Daniel as he opened the cafe door waving at the excited puppy. Daniel holding his tray tightly waved back with his tail wagging. Despite the happy atmosphere, Seongwu on the other hand felt suffocated.

 

“Ah good job Niel! I’m sure… Dongho-ssi will adopt you tomorrow,” Seongwu congratulated giving Daniel’s shoulder a light squeeze. Turning to the cat, he scooped him up into his arms twirling him around. 

 

“Can you believe it? We’re going to be adopted!” Daniel exclaimed as the two began cleaning the tables. Choking on his spit, Seongwu almost dropped a trayful of empty mugs holding his arm over them. 

 

“W-We?”

 

“Yeah! Dongho-ssi said he’d be back tomorrow!” Daniel chimed as he brought his armful of dirty dishes to the kitchen. Scratching his neck lightly, Seongwu sighed at Daniel’s naive attitude following the excited puppy’s tracks. 

 

“Niel.”

 

“I wonder what his house is like.” Biting his lip, Seongwu set his tray next to Daniel’s before they both walked back to their rooms both stopping in Daniel’s. They changed into similar also couple like pyjamas settling on Daniel’s bed before dinner. The cat curled his tail around Daniel’s side pulling him in close burying his face into the space between the puppy’s neck and collarbone. At the sudden affection, Daniel nuzzled in Seongwu’s hair softly instinctively wrapping his arms around the small waist. 

 

“Niel...you know he only wants you.” 

 

“That can’t be! Dongho also pet you!” Daniel argued but the kitten only shook his head his ears drooping slightly. 

 

“He clearly only wants a puppy… it’s fine Niel. You deserve it. You can always come visit me… that is if you want to…” Seongwu explained quietly his eyes lingering on the white fabric which made up of Daniel’s shirt and drawing little circles with his fingers. 

 

“I won’t go without you.” Looking up quickly, Seongwu frowned shaking his head many times before Daniel cupped his cheeks. “I can’t leave you behind.” 

 

“But Niel, you always talked about how you wanted someone to pay special attention to you-”

 

“But I can’t live without you!” With the words, Seongwu’s eyes started to well up but he turned away not letting the stubborn puppy watch his eyes water. 

“Y-You don’t have to stay just for me…”

 

“But I want to! I can’t leave without you.” With that, Daniel pulled Seongwu back to lay with his back to his chest snaking his arms around the cat’s nimble body. Huffing at Daniel’s ways, Seongwu couldn’t help but feel relieved at the words. Hiding his feelings again, Seongwu let himself melt into Daniel’s arms listening as the puppy started rambling about other things but not once mentioning the potential owner Dongho. 

 

(In the end, Dongho chose another charming and cute puppy to adopt who sometimes resembled a pokemon not a dog.)

 

\---

 

When it was Seongwu’s turn for the spotlight, Daniel’s actions were much more upfront. The chocolate haired customer had googly eyes for Seongwu the moment he strolled in with his guitar under his arm. Seongwu led him to a table and the two hit it off with light jokes and plenty of laughter. Every time Daniel tried to inject himself into the conversation by letting out a laugh, he was immediately given a cold look from the customer. Giving an equally icy look, Seongwu’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two clueless as to why there was so much tension. Daniel didn’t leave until Jisung physically pulled him away. 

 

“He is trying to take away  _ my  _ Seongwu!” Daniel complained to Jisung in the kitchen who sighed folding his arms. 

 

“Daniel you have to accept that you and Seongwu may get separated-”

 

“But I don’t want to! Besides, that guy looks sketchy! I don’t know what his house is like nor if he knows how to properly take care of Seongwu! Does he know that Seongwu likes being wrapped up in a warm blanket? Does he know Seongwu often mixes up foods? Does he know what games Seongwu can actually play?” Daniel took a breath from his rant his eyes flashing back to the table in the corner where Seongwu was playing with the strings on the customer’s guitar. Almost folding the fork in his hand in half, Jisung needed to remove all potentially dangerous metallic cutlery from Daniel’s reach as the puppy stormed out immediately clinging to Seongwu’s waist. 

 

“If you adopt him, you adopt me.” At the statement, Seongwu could only smile weakly shrugging as he couldn’t deny the puppy’s request. However, the customer only packed up his guitar saying quickly that it was fun with Seongwu but he suddenly had an appointment. 

 

“Sorry Jaehwan-ssi!” Seongwu called out as the musician waved saying he’d be back (maybe) then glanced at Daniel’s dark stare letting out almost a whimper before dashing off. Sighing at the puppy’s clingy behaviour, Seongwu turned to Daniel who couldn’t take the pout off his face.    
  


“Did you really like him? He was interesting wasn’t he? Seems to be a musician...you like music…” Daniel grumbled as he huffed more getting up. Laughing at the grumpy behaviour, Seongwu pulled his puppy partner down wrapping his arms around his neck and pressed their foreheads together. 

 

“I would never leave you Niel,” he said shortly before pressing a light peck to Daniel’s lips, “Besides! I was getting him to warm up to you before you got all jealous.” At Seongwu’s words and actions, Daniel’s cheeks turned a bit pink from embarrassment but also relief that Seongwu loved him so much. Nuzzling into the cat’s nose, Daniel started wagging his tail again happily just clinging to his favourite person in that world. 

 

“Get a room,” Sungwoon complained as he passed bye picking up the plate of Jaehwan’s half eaten cake. With those words, the couple giggled as their shift ended Seongwu climbing on Daniel’s back to be carried away. 

 

Carried away into their own world. 

 

\---

 

“The usual?” Seongwu asked his tail swaying slightly between his legs as he held the menu on his waist. 

 

“Ah yes… your special grapefruit juice,” the tall dark haired customer replied with a bright smile. He leaned back putting his work bag to his side watching as the tuxedo cat scribbled down his order working behind the counter. 

 

“Not getting any food today?” At the sudden husky voice, the man looked up from the book he had taken out of his bag to none other than Daniel who was holding a mop. 

 

“What do you recommend, Niel?” Puffing his lips in thought and leaning his chin onto the mop handle, the puppy let his ears flop up and down as he thought before perking up with a grin. 

 

“There’s a really peach tart today that Jisung hyung made! I love it… would you like to try?” Rubbing his chin as if he was thinking about the purchase, the man answered with a nod making Daniel’s lips curve into a smile. He made his way to the counter putting away the cleaning supplies then joined Seongwu taking out a tart from the display cabinet. As the two hybrids played around while working, Jisung made his way to the table his arms full of documents. 

 

“Oh Jisung-ssi!” At the sound of his name, the manager turned his head to the owner of the voice a smile breaking out on his face. 

 

“Oh! Minhyun-ssi, how are you?” 

 

“Good…what about you? You look busy.” Sitting down at the table next to the handsome customer, Jisung put down the files with a sigh wiping his forehead. 

 

“Yeah just sorting out adoption files… say when are you telling them?” Jisung asked as he opened the folder filing through papers. 

 

“I’m looking for the right time-”

 

“Tell us what?” The two looked up at Daniel who was holding the nicely plated tart with Seongwu at his side the grapefruit juice in his hand. Jisung cast an apologetic look at Minhyun who only shook his head straightening up. 

 

“I was thinking about making an adoption.” At the mention, the two hybrids excitedly sat at the table putting down the food. 

 

“Who are you taking in? I’m jealous. You’re going to be such a great owner,” Daniel mentioned nudging Seongwu who couldn’t stop his head from bobbing up and down from nodding. 

 

“Is it Sungwoon hyung? You two are pretty close,” Seongwu asked softly as Minhun glanced at Jisung who stifled in a laugh. 

 

“Actually I was thinking of adopting two hybrids…” 

 

“Sungwoon and Taehyun? Wow so lucky…” Daniel leaned back clapping lightly. Seongwu started his own seal claps making Minhyun finally burst out into a light chuckle. 

 

“You two are so silly… it’s you two! Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu.” With the mention of their names, their eyes widened the piece of tart which Seongwu was stealing falling from his mouth. With the crumbly mess, Minhyun leaned over with a napkin wiping the side of the cat’s mouth and the table lightly. 

 

“B-Both of us? Together?” Daniel asked while Minhyun nodded lots reaching out his rub his thumb over Daniel’s soft white ears. 

 

“You two are just so cute together… I can’t separate you guys right?” Minhyun stated before retracting his hand his gaze wavering between the two. Almost in unison, the two hybrids had watery eyes before they threw themselves in Minhyun’s embrace. Smiling at the two happy hybrids, Minhyun ran his hands in both of their hairs and ears chuckling at how gleeful the couple was to be adopted together. Over the weeks Minhyun had observed the two, he noticed they both had their own charms with Daniel’s playfulness and Seongwu’s silliness but they shared one thing he couldn’t bare to take away from them. 

 

They were inseparable. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Hopefully it can bring you a little happiness in life. Again, I LOVE YOU!


End file.
